


Pause

by laetificat



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laetificat/pseuds/laetificat
Summary: A fill for theRDR kink meme: Hosea/Dutch, overstimulation.





	Pause

The hotel was a fine one, all pretty wallpaper and dark carved wood furniture, ornate gold frames on the paintings and the heavy mirror that stood in the corner. But after their most recent job had paid out with more than enough to keep them in supplies, they could afford it. 

An open window let in the sounds of Blackwater at night: barking dogs, shouts, horses and carriages going past. The place never really slept. And neither would Dutch, if Hosea had anything to do with it.

The rope had been Dutch's idea, after they had been to see a show where a young lady was first carefully tied, then untied, to music. It had been strangely and arrestingly erotic. Dutch seemed to enjoy the idea of a challenge; Hosea wondered if he still thought the same way.

Dutch lay sprawled on the bed, tied at wrist and ankle to the heavy iron frame. A silk blindfold covered his eyes. His chest heaved with his panting breaths; sweat rolled down his sides and dampened the sheets. His cock jutted out of the dark curls of his pubic hair, bobbing as his hips lifted, needy.

"Goddamn it, Hosea, please." 

Hosea chuckled. He was perched on the edge of the bed, still mostly dressed -- he enjoyed the contrast, himself still clothed (albeit a little rumpled, sleeves rolled up and the crotch of his trousers straining over his own erection), and Dutch completely naked. 

He reached over and trailed his fingers down Dutch's side, tracing the lines of his ribs to his hip, then over to his cock, dancing close enough to make Dutch writhe against his restraints, groaning deep in the back of his throat. 

"You.. goddamn tease," he growled. "I shoulda.. known you had a cruel streak in you. Always the fuckin' quiet ones."

Smiling, Hosea licked his thumb, tasting Dutch's sweat. Dutch's hips bucked and he cursed as Hosea wrapped his hand around his cock, not yet moving, only holding. Letting him feel the pressure.

"Only for you, Dutch," Hosea murmured, slowly beginning to slide his hand upwards. "Only for you."


End file.
